Episode 2008-048 02-17-2008
2-17-2008 Sunday, February 17, 2008 Sponsors: O, S, 10 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olga y la letra O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a baby) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Subway |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fans reveal the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take 10 terriers for a walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dicky Tick hosts "Lifestyles of the Big and Little." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Pigs Will Jump Into This Mud?" The answer is 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for snow, Santa, and sleigh |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Santa Please Don't Forget Me On Christmas Day" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Petey and the kids play a rhyming game using rap music from the radio. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O For Open, Off, Owl & Ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly hosts "Here and There" from the library, where it's quiet. His co-host, Debra Starr, is at the airport, where it's loud. The loud noises of the airport eventually make it hard for Telly to hear Debra, so he has to talk louder into the microphone for Debra to hear him, which results in his expulsion |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Little Baker": A boy imagines that he's a baker |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 brightly-beaked birds land on a statue |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A trainer announces that his talking dog will say YES, but he says NO instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Dancing In The Street" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A little girl needs HELP getting on a horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Country Bear Jamboree sings "Oh Susanna" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Millie and Molly build a bookshelf. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter O hoist |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Characters on a quilt form the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Tina was feeling lonely, she sings "I Wish There Was School Every Day" with her favorite dinosaur, Barney |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter S grows on a vine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|John, Rizzo and the other rats star in the drama, "The Rat's Patrol" while at war with some cheese. A piece of Swiss cheese tries to make peace and a confused rat, Indiana, is blown in half. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ranger Armbuckle talks about how plants travel -- by sowing their seeds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo (in voice-over) watches as kids demonstrate through and under. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Parts of a face are drawn in black on-screen before forming a picture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids Perform "Don't You Just Love To Waltz" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand O/o. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Murray Monster and Victoria talk about dancing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra O - opera, oeste, orquidea, ojos, ocho, y el orquestra de orangutanes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 water-skiing hippos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Do De Rubber Duck" with A Chorus Of Muppets |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy imagines his room turning into a jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate Sings "Come On" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon O: After the man steps into the bubble through a door on the side, the bubble slams shut and cannot be opened. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2000s Episodes Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2008 Episode Guide